Killer Dreams : Nocnitsa
by Da-meter
Summary: "Like the rain Kate,this pain will pass away." The days grow darker and darker as Voldemort rises to power and grows stronger everyday. Kate has been given a difficult task that involves taking Severus out of her life completely. Will she be able to?
1. Chapter 1

A cool end-of-the summer wind blew across my body as I lid on top of a grassy hill over-looking the cabin and the lake. I heard light mismatched music coming from my guitar as Chance lightly swatted at the strings. I've been learning how to play to try and keep my mind off things. I stared up at the white fluffy clouds floating lazily by. I expected them to start turning into shapes of animals or something, but they all just looked like big fluffy piles of cotton. Reia disturbed my disappointment with cloud shapes by standing over me, blocking the sun from my face.

"_I thought you were going to go see Severus today"_ Reia said with her hands on her hips.  
_"I changed my mind"_ I mumbled as I closed my eyes.  
_"Kate, you've been blowing this for two weeks now! You're going." _She said firmly.  
_"Maybe tomorrow."_ I replied.  
_"Kate, stop moping around and just go see him_!" Reia demanded.  
_"I'm not moping_." I said as I crossed my arms.  
_"Yes you are, like a child!"_ Reia exclaimed.  
_"Well so what if I am, my dad died."_ I whined as I sat up.  
_"That was four months ago, it's time to pick yourself up."_ Reia said as she grabbed onto my arm and pulled me up.  
_"Reia, I really don't think I'm ready_." I said as I pulled myself out of her grip.  
_"Ugh, you're fucking ready_!" Reia said impatiently.  
_"Stop pushing me Reia!"_ I snapped.  
_"If I don't push you, who will?"_ Reia asked me.

I didn't reply.

"_Now, are you going to go see Severus?"_ Reia asked me  
_"Tomorrow."_ I mumbled.  
_"Kate!"_ Reia snapped  
_"Please, just give me one more day Reia. I promise you I will go tomorrow."_ I pleaded.

I could see Reia thinking about if she should trust me or not.

"_Fine. You better go tomorrow Kate Black"_ Reia scolded as she turned to get back down the hill to the cabin.

I sighed and looked back at the lake. I sat back down on my spot on the grass. I shooed Chance away from my guitar and placed in it my lap. I lightly plucked at the strings.

_**"Dust devil swept you away.  
It's still not real.  
Ash and Urn and silence.  
Talk to me.  
Dust devil swept you away.  
My recollections are all that's left of you.  
Swirl and sway without me." **_

I put my guitar down. I still wasn't ready to sing again either.

* * *

Of course, the day I decided to see Snape – the weather decided to turn from sunny with blue skies to pissing down rain.

I walked quickly threw the small town, my hood up. My heart was pounding faster than my feet. I stopped when I hit Spinner's End. The hard rain was beating down on me as I stood looking down the end of the street where Snape's house was.

_**Was I ready?**_

I was about to walk forward, when I saw Snape's door open and two women in hooded cloaks exiting his house. I quickly darted to a nearby house and pushed my body as close to the side of it as possible. I waited… the women passed me arguing.

"_He made the unbreakable vow, we can trust him_!" One voice said.  
_"There is still something off about him, Sissy. I still don't trust him." The_ other voice said.

Just then there was a _'pop'_ – and they were gone.

_**Unbreakable vow?**_

I peeked around the corner and saw no one else coming down the street. I still didn't move

_**Did I still want to go?**_

I looked up at the sky as it poured down on the earth around me. I pushed myself back into the pouring rain and walked down Spinner's End, stopping at Snape's house.

_**I love him. **_

I knocked quietly at the door.

"_What did you forget, Narcissa?" _A mousy looking guy smirked as he opened the door.

His smirk quickly faded when he noticed I wasn't this "Narcissa."

"_Who are you?" _He asked.  
_"I'm here looking for Professor Snape."_ I said to him, ignoring his question.  
_"You look familiar…Have we met?"_ He asked, his eyes squinting.  
_"Who is it now?"_ Snape said as he came to the door.

I removed my hood. I thought my heart was going to explode by how fast it was going.

_**What if he doesn't even want me here?**_

"_Kate…"_ Snape said quietly.  
_"Professor Snape, I need to discuss some things with the Potions class this year_." I lied.  
_"Of course… come in."_ He said as he stood aside to let me in.

I heard that mousy guy sniffing at me as I walked inside the house.

"_You're services are no longer needed, Leave now."_ Snape said glaring at the man.  
_"It was a pleasure to meet you."_ The man smirked as he grabbed onto my hand.

I quickly withdrew my hand from his.

"_Leave!"_ Snape snapped.

He flinched and bowed his head and he pulled up his hood and left. I turned to Snape.

"_Severus… I know you might not want me here, but…" _

Snape kissed me before I could finish my sentence.

"_Kate, I will tell you anything you want to know. I will listen to whatever you need to say. But for right now…" _

Snape swiftly picked me up in his arms.

"_Severus!"_ I exclaimed as he started walking towards the bedroom.

He gently placed me on the bed and unbuttoned his pants. He kicked them off and climbed on top of me. His dark eyes flashed with fire. All my uncertainties suddenly felt like they just…washed away. I was weak and powerless against him.  
I placed my cold, wet hands on his pale face and pushed my lips into his. He slid his hands up my sides and to the front of my robes. I slid my hands from his face and starting unfastening his robes as well. We were frantic to get each other's clothes off. I lifted myself up off the bed a few inches to pull my robes and shirt from over my head. I felt his hands slide up my back and unclasp my bra. He kissed my neck as he slowly slipped my skirt and underwear off. I ran my hands up his bare chest. He pushed his lips back into mine passionately as he pulled my knees up. I wrapped my legs around his hips. I bit into his lip as he entered me. His lips didn't leave mine as he pushed slowly inside of me. I savored the taste of his lips, how I missed them. A moan escaped from my lips as he slowly pulled out and back in again. Our lips stayed connected as he started going harder, faster. Every stroke felt so amazing. It's been so long, and it felt so incredibly good. I couldn't stop myself as I tensed up as I hit my peak in my orgasm. Snape slowly pulled his lips from mine as I tried to catch my breath.

"_So soon?"_ He mocked as lightly kissed my neck.

I gripped my legs tightly around him and flipped him down on the bed and climbed on top of him. I didn't say a word when I lifted myself up and slowly started to lower myself on his hard dick. His gripped my hips as I slowly lifted my hips back up. He trusted into me as I lowered myself back down on him. I leaned back, sticking my breasts out. The way his cock was going in me, hit a spot that that sent shivers up and down my spine. I couldn't hold back my moans as every stroke hit just the right spot. I ran my hands up my stomach and to my sensitive breasts. I wasn't going last too much longer. I felt Snape's fingers dig a little deeper into my hips. We moved faster together, and I was getting closer.

"_I'm going to again…"_ I moaned.  
_"Thank-god, because I'm going to…"_ Snape replied.

I moaned loudly and Snape slowed his thrusts as we both rode out our orgasm. I lowered myself on top of him, still not taking him out of me. I nuzzled against his neck. He wrapped his arms tightly around me.

* * *

It wasn't until a while later I finally sat up.

"_I'm going to make some tea. Want some_?" I asked as I climbed out of his bed.  
_"Do you want to talk about anything?"_ He asked me, as I sifted through our clothing to search of something to wear to the kitchen.  
_"Tea first."_ I replied and I grabbed Severus' shirt and put it on.

I walked out to the kitchen. I put the kettle on the stove and pulled to cups from the cupboard. Snape walked out in just his boxers.

"_Kate, there must be something you want to talk about."_ Snape insisted.

I didn't say anything.

_**I wanted to just go back to the way things were. Before Sirius died and before Snape and I got into our argument about Lily. **_

Snape didn't push me into talking. He stood their quietly as I said nothing. Our silence was finally broken by the loud whistling of the kettle. Snape picked it up and poured two cups of tea. He handed one to me. I wrapped my cold fingers around the warm cup.

"_Do you want to talk about Sirius?"_ Snape asked me.

I shook my head.

"_Do you want to talk about Umbridge?" _

Again, I shook my head.

"_Do you want to talk about anything that happened that night?"_  
_"Actually, I do."_ I replied as I took a small sip of hot tea.  
_"I will tell you anything and everything you need to know."_ Snape said.

I inhaled deeply.

"_Am I fired for punching Potter?"_ I asked

Snape smirked

"_No, but Dumbledore needs to talk to you about it. I don't think he was too keen on you assaulting his favor student."_ Snape replied.  
_"Okay."_ I replied.  
_"Anything else?"_ Snape asked.  
_"Will you tell me the truth if I ask you something?"_ I asked  
_"Of course."  
"Who were those two women that were here before I arrived?"_ I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Snape went silent.

"_You said you would tell me the truth."_ I reminded him.

Snape placed his tea back on the counter.

"_Those two women were Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix LeStrange."_ Snape replied quietly.

_**Bellatrix LeStrange…. The bitch that killed Sirius. **_

"_Why were you with her and why didn't you kill her?"_ I asked furiously.  
_"Kate… it's not that simple."_ Snape replied.  
_"Severus, she killed him."_ I snapped.  
_"Kate, if I could do that, I would have."_ Snape defended.  
_"Why were they here?"_ I asked, believing Snape.  
_"Malfoy was given a task by the Dark Lord. His mother wanted me to look out for him this year."_ Snape replied honestly.  
_"What task?"_ I asked.

Snape starred at me intently.

"_I'm unsure. They did not inform me of what the task is."_ Snape replied.

I remembered they were talking about some kind that vow.

"_What's with the unbreakable vow?"_ I asked.  
_"The unbreakable vow is between Malfoy's mother and me. She wanted to make sure I would watch out for Draco."_ Snape said.

I took another sip of tea.

"_What about Voldemort?"_ I asked.  
_"The Ministry finally believes that he is back."_ Snape replied.

I looked out the window to the pouring rain outside.

"_There is something I need to talk to you about Kate_." Snape said walking towards me.

I placed my cup on the counter next to his.

"_Okay."_ I replied.  
_"This thing about Lily. You need to know that yes, I did love her. I won't lie to you about that, but that was a long time ago."_ Snape admitted. _"But I promise you that when I look at you, I see you. Not her."  
"I think I just needed the reassurance."_ I replied quietly.

Snape wrapped his arms around me.

"_I should have never even questioned it."_ I added.  
_"Well, it's out now. Hopefully now we can move forward_." Snape replied.  
_"I would like nothing more."_ I smirked

Snape ran his fingers threw my hair.

"_I'm done talking about these things for today_." I said as I rested my head on his bare chest. _"Okay. Time's up anyways."_ Snape replied

I looked up at him

"_Time's up?"_ I asked

"_Yeah, you've been wearing clothing for too long."_ Snape smirked. _"I don't even know why you bothered to get dressed."_

I smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

I arranged a meeting with Dumbledore a week prior to school starting. I was anxious and nervous walking up the pathway to Hogwarts. Even though Snape assured me my job was safe, I couldn't help but keep in the back of my mind the chance that Dumbledore WOULD fire me.

Snape knocked on Dumbledore's office door. He insisted coming with me to make sure I was safe. Suddenly the office door opened slightly, by itself, inviting us in. Snape pushed the door open and we both walked into his office. Dumbledore sat quietly at his desk with his hands folded in front of him. His icy blue eyes staring intently at me.

"_You wanted to see me Professor Dumbledore?"_ I asked quietly.  
_"Severus, would you mind waiting downstairs?"_ Dumbledore said to Snape.

Snape bowed his head slightly. He glanced over at me before leaving the office.

"_Kate, please sit."_ Dumbledore insisted as he nodded towards one of the chairs in front of his desk.

I slowly shuffled over to his desk, trying not to make eye contact with him. I felt like I let him down by not being able to keep my temper under control.

"_Kate, there is something we need to discuss, and I think you know what it is." _Dumbledore said as I sat down.  
_"Headmaster, I'm very sorry for what I did to Harry. I don't know what I was thinking and I let my temper get the better of me."_ I blurted out, just wanting my punishment to be over and done with.  
_"Ms. Black…"_ Dumbledore started to say.  
_"What I did was completely out of line, I should have never have done it"_ I added, cutting off Dumbledore.  
_"Kate, that's not why I asked you here today."_ Dumbledore said quickly before I could cut him off again.  
_"It's not?"_ I asked confused._  
"Kate, what you did to Harry was expected with the emotions of losing your father."_ Dumbledore said.  
_"Headmaster, I should have been able to restrain myself better than that."_ I replied.  
_"That may be so, but what's done is done and Harry has no hard feelings about it." _Dumbledore said.

I still avoided his eyes, only looking down at my hands.

"_The reason I asked you to come here Kate, is because I wanted to make sure you're alright."_ Dumbledore admitted.

_**Was I alright?**_

"_Kate, what are you thinking about?"_ Dumbledore asked me.  
_"Sirius. How could I think about anything else?"_ I asked Dumbledore finally looking up at him.  
_"It will get easier."_ Dumbledore assured me.

I shook my head.

"_I don't see that happening anytime soon, Headmaster."_ I replied quietly.  
_"What happened?"_ He asked me, knowing that there was something else behind just Sirius' death.  
_"I had another dream with the Oracle."_ I told him.  
_"What did he tell you?"_ Dumbledore asked.  
_"He told me…"_ I started to say, but stopped suddenly to fight back tears that I've been holding in for months. I managed to supress it after a few seconds_." He told me I would have to erase Snape's memory of us. That if we were to try and be together while trying to seduce Voldemort… that we would both end up being killed." _

Dumbledore reached across the desk and grabbed me with his blackened hand. I looked at it completely in shock then looked up at him.

"_We all have to make scarifies for a better world, Kate."_ Dumbledore said.  
_"What happened?"_ I asked.  
_"I have a theory Kate. I think Voldemort has some weaknesses and in order to destroy them, and ultimately Voldemort himself, I had to make my own sacrifices."_ Dumbledore replied.

I didn't say anything. I never stopped to think that I wasn't the only one making sacrifice.

"_Kate, what task the Oracle has asked of you is atrocious, but now that you've had two dreams with him in it, I am pretty certain that it is, in fact, a real Oracle."_ Dumbledore added.  
_"I just can't see how there is no other way. How can a person like me make a difference?"_ I asked.  
_"Harry Potter may be the chosen one Ms. Black, but that doesn't mean that he can destroy Voldemort on his own."_ Dumbledore replied.  
_"Just… Why me?"_ I asked angrily.

Dumbledore was silent.

"_What the hell makes me so special? I just want to live my life like a normal person! What makes the Oracle so certain that I can even seduce the Dark Lord?"_ I ranted on.  
_"I think you're more scared of failing this task then receiving it."_ Dumbledore said.

I inhaled deeply.

"_I am." _I replied quietly.  
_"Ms. Black, I am very confident that you will be able to succeed in your task. Your beauty, intelligence and amazing talents will surely win Voldemort over. Just as it has with Severus."_ Dumbledore smirked.

I glanced back towards the door that Snape went out.

"_But don't get me wrong Ms. Black; it's not going to be easy."_ Dumbledore added.  
_"It never is…"_ I replied.  
_"If there is anything I can help you with, it could be this. I want you to remember that Voldemort likes trophies. He collects valuable items. I suggest you try and become a valuable item."_ Dumbledore said.

I shivered slightly at the thought of just being a trophy for somebody.

"_That being said…Kate; I think you should keep your distance from Harry."_ Dumbledore said.  
_"Headmaster, I promise I won't punch him again."_ I replied.

Dumbledore chuckled

"_No, not for that reason Kate. I think we should keep up the illusion that you are still angry with him. It might come in handy the time you have to join the Death Eaters." _Dumbledore explained.

My stomach went ice cold. I didn't think about becoming a death eater either.

"_So, I pretend to dislike him so everyone will see how much I despise him? Then someone can vouch for me when Voldemort asks about how close I am with Potter?"_ I asked.  
"Yes." Dumbledore replied.

I nodded.

"_What do you want me to do during classes with him?" I_ asked.  
_"Ignore him or even ask Professor Slughorn to be excused for the rest of the class."_ Dumbledore replied.

I nodded again.

"_Can I ask you one thing Headmaster?"_ I asked.  
_"Of course."_ Dumbledore replied.  
_"How…."_ I said breathed.

I felt weak.

"_How do I…." _I tried to say again.  
_"Kate are you alright?"_ Dumbledore asked.

_**Was I alright?**_

"_I'm sorry, I suddenly feel…"_ I tried to explain.

My head nodded forwards and I slouched down in the chair. My eyes closed and I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"_Time to wake up now."_ A squeaky voice snarled in my ear.

I moaned as I lifted my head and slowly opened my eyes. There was a bright light above me and all I could see what a red blinking light. I tried to speak, but my lips were taped together with duct tape. I tried to move my hands to my face to remove the tape, but my hands were tied behind my back and my feet were tied to the chair.

_**What the hell is going on?**_

The man who spoke in my ear walked in front of me. A blading, fat muggle with big thick glasses smirked back at me.

"_Well good morning darling."_ He said eerily.

I glared at him.

"_You're probably wondering what you're doing here, aren't ya?"_ He asked me as he grabbed something from a table nearby.

_**This can't be good. **_

"_Well you're here, because we're going to make a little video love."_ He said began putting on rubber gloves.

_**This defiantly can't be good. Dumbledore can't hear me, so how would he know what was happening to me. **_

He came back towards me with a scalpel and a long piece of material in his hands.

I began to panic. I began pulling at my hands trying to get them free.

"_Now, now love. No need to be scared."_ He smirked.

I squirmed away from him as he approached. I felt my wand in my jeans pocket.

_**I need to reach my wand…**_

He knelt down in front of me. Sweat pouring from his face. He placed the material over my eyes and tied it around my head. My heart starting beating faster and stronger as I was blind-folded.

I froze as I felt something run down my outer thigh.

"_You have very nice legs."_ He commented.

I tried to yell out, but my voice was muffled from the duct tape. He dug the scalpel slightly into my jeans and cutting into my skin. I screamed into the duct tape as he dug it down along my thigh. He then moved to my other leg, running his fingers gently down my leg.

"_Extremely nice legs love."_ He smirked as he dug the scalpel into my other leg.

I screamed again into the duct tape as it dug into my leg. I heard the scalpel fall to the ground. He gently touched my wounds with his gloved fingers.

I tried to reach from my wand, my fingertips inches from it.

I heard him walk away from me. I fought to reach my wand.

"_Looks like you're wearing too many layer's there love. Let's fix that shall we_?" He said as he grabbed onto the front of my robes and swiftly cut up them.

I tried to kick him, but my feet remained firmly tied down to the chair.

"_There we go, that wasn't so bad now was it?"_ He chuckled as he walked back towards the table.

I was franticly trying to reach again for my wand, my fingers lightly brushing it.

His heavy footsteps came towards me again.

"_Now, what I'm about to do to you love, can be quite… shocking."_ He chuckled.

He brushed the rod device against my stomach, I jerked as a small electrical shock ran through my entire body.

"_Told you."_ He smirked.

"**Don't scream Kate, that's what he wants." **I said to myself.

He touched it to my shoulder and another electrical shock ran through my body. I tried too supressed my scream as much as I could. He touched it to my open wound on my leg and I screamed as the electrical shock went through my open would and into my body.

"_That's what I'm looking for."_ He smiled as he walked back to the table.

I fought to grab my wand, the rope cutting into my wrists.

He rushed back to me. He sat on my lap and pushed my bangs out of my face. His scaled tongue dragged across my sweaty forehead. I managed to grasp my wand and pulled it out of my pocket. We both suddenly fell backwards in the chair.

"_What are you grabbing at_?" He screamed as he grabbed for my hands behind the chair.

I pointed my wand at my leg and thought of _**"Incendio".**_ The rope that tied my foot smouldered and frayed. I finally freed my leg and kneed him in the groin. He fell backwards onto the ground holding himself between the legs. I pointed my wand at my other leg and freed that one as well. I twisted my wand awkwardly as I felt the tip touch the rope that bound my hands. I felt my wrists get warm as the rope burnt around them. I finally broke free of my wrist restraints.

He climbed back on top of me and pinned my arms down, knocking my wand out of my hands.

"_You're a feisty little bitch aren't you?"_ He growled.

He slapped me across the face and wrapped his hands around my neck. I tried to reach for my wand, completely blinded still not even knowing where it was.

His fingers wrapped tightly around my neck as my airway became smaller and finding air became impossible. I felt something, not my wand. The scalpel. I wrapped my fingers around it and jabbed it in his direction.

He screamed as he let go of my neck and I took deep breathes threw my nose finally getting some oxygen. I swiftly removed my blindfold and saw that I jabbed him in the side of his neck. Blood poured from his neck wound down his shirt and onto me. I moved my legs from underneath him and kicked him in the face. He fell backwards screaming and cursing at me.

I saw my wand a few feet away. I crawled towards it my legs trembling and shaking from my wounds.

"_You're going to fucking pay for that!"_ He screamed at me.

I finally grabbed onto my wand, and turned back towards him. He was already up and jumped back onto of me. I tried to point my wand at him, but his blood cover hands restrained my hands again. I felt weak…

"_Now tell me how the hell you broke free."_ He demanded as he quickly ripped the duct tape from my mouth.

"_Fuck you."_ I breathed as felt myself become drowsy.

I cried out as he dug his knee into my open wound on my leg.

"_Tell me!"_ He shouted.

I couldn't fight him. I slowly closed my eyes. Finally this dream was ending.

* * *

I quickly opened my eyes and gasped as the man was still on top of me. I screamed as he dug his knee deeper into my leg wound.

"_Tell me how you did it!"_ He demanded.

"_Avada Kadavra."_ Dumbledore's voice boomed.

I felt all of the man's body weight bare down on me. I panicked as I franticly tried to get out from underneath him. Snape grabbed under my arms and pulled me out from underneath him. I clung onto him and tried to catch my breath.

"_I'm sorry, I couldn't speak. He had my mouth duct taped_." I explained as I began to tremble.

Snape hugged me tighter.

"_What happened?"_ Snape asked Dumbledore.  
_"She must have brought him back with her in her dream."_ Dumbledore replied.

I looked back at the man's cold, lifeless body, blood finally stopping from his neck wound.

"_Kate, are you alright?"_ Snape asked.

I slowly nodded my head.

"_Very interesting."_ Dumbledore stated_. "Has this been the first time you've brought something back from your dreams?"  
"No, I brought back material items, but never a person."_ I replied quietly.  
_"Very interesting indeed." _Dumbledore commented as he knelt beside the man's body.

Snape wrapped his cloak around me and noticed my legs.

"_Kate you're bleeding!"_ He exclaimed as he knelt down to look at the wound on my legs.  
_"Yeah he got me with a scalpel." _I shuttered as I wrapped Snape's cloak tightly around myself.

I flinched as Snape touched my wound with his wand. I looked down as the bleeding stopped and my skin fused back together.

"_Are you hurt anywhere else?" _Snape asked me.

I shook my head. Dumbledore stood up.

"_Severus, I think Ms. Black needs to rest. Would you be so kind as to escort her home?" _Dumbledore asked.

Snape nodded and started to lead me out of the office.

"_Oh Ms. Black…"_ Dumbledore added.

I turned around to look at him. The look of pity in his eyes again.

"_Take care."_ Dumbledore said.

I nodded and Snape led me out of his office.

_**After telling Dumbledore about what the Oracle asked me to do about Snape, and after my dream. I couldn't blame him for the look he gave me. He must think I don't have an ounce of luck in my body.**_

"_Let's get you home." _Snape said to me as we walked out of the castle and across the grounds.

We passed the gates and Snape wrapped his arms around me tightly as our feet left the ground and we Disapperated back to Spinner's End.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Well after a long Hiatus – Here is more…. Writing stuff. **_

_**( This Chapter is done in Snape's POV – Why? Because I said so )**_

_**I knew something wasn't right. Her eyes didn't sparkle like they used to, her skin looked more pale and she shouldn't have forgiven me that easily. **_

I watched her sleep.

_**Usually she looks at peace, but not tonight. **_

She stirs slightly in my arms.

_**Tonight, she's restless. **_

Her breathing speeds up slightly. Her brow furrows and a quiet whimper slips from her mouth.

I pull her tighter into my chest. She calms as her breathing slows and her face relaxes.

I notice dim light hitting the window into the bedroom. I've stayed up all night comforting Kate from her nightmares. I would stay up a million nights to protect her from anything. Even from herself.

I feel her grip tighten slightly on my arm.

"_Morning."_ She whispers.  
_"Morning."_ I replied as I kissed the top of her head.

She tilts her head back and I look into her bright green eyes. Her lips find mine and she rolls on top of me, still naked from last night.

_**God I missed her…**_

* * *

I fought to keep my eyes open as we approached Hogwarts in our carriage. I looked over at Kate and Reia. Reia was babbling away while Kate listened. Her smile, her laugh… her words, they all seemed forced.

I looked down at my hands.

_**Reia wouldn't be acting like nothing was wrong if she knew. Could she really still be this broken up about losing Sirius? Or is it something more? **_

"_Sev? Are you okay?"_ I heard Kate ask me.

I snapped out of my own thoughts as noticed that the carriage has stopped and Kate and Reia were both standing next to it looking up at me.

"_Yes, fine. Sorry. I was… deep in thought."_ I replied as I stepped out of the carriage.  
_"What were you thinking about?"_ Kate asked.

_**I was thinking about how worried I was about you. How you're closing everyone out from what's actually bothering you. **_

"_Potion… stuff"._ I replied.  
_"Potion stuff_?" Kate asked, her eye brow rising slightly.  
_"Yes."_ I said, unable to think of anything else to say.

Kate didn't have time to respond as Finch approached us.

"_Have a good summer Professor Snape?"_ He asked in a bored tone.  
_"Ms. Black's bags are going to my room." I_ replied, ignoring his previous question.  
_"What?"_ Kate and Reia asked simultaneously.  
_"They had to use your old bedroom for a storage room, and they only have one more room available left for Ms. Mookums. Besides, It's only temporary. The items will be picked up in a month."_ I replied.  
_"Well then I'll share the room with Reia. I'm sure we can fit both of us in there."_ Kate argued.  
_"There isn't enough room to fit two beds in the room."_ I said as I walked up the stairs into the castle.

I heard Kate talking to Reia as I continued walking inside. I heard running footsteps as I made my way down the stairs to the dungeons.

"_When were you going to tell me that I was moving in with you?"_ Kate asked slightly annoyed.  
_"I only found out about it today, and I couldn't' find a time to tell you."_ I replied as I stopped halfway down the staircase to face her.  
_"You could have made time."_ She snapped.  
_"Are you truly that upset that you're moving in with me?"_ I asked her.  
_"That has nothing to do with it."_  
_"Then what does it have to do with?"_ I asked.  
_"I'm just a little over-whelmed. You could have at least pulled me aside and told me "Hey, by the way you have to stay with me while your room gets used as a storage room."_  
_"I suppose I just didn't see a problem with it."_

She looked internally conflicted, Like she was deciding if she should be mad at me or not.

"_Okay."_ She finally said.

My stomach went ice cold. She was angry just a minute ago and now she's saying "okay"?

She grabbed my hand and kissed my cheek. We continued down the stairs.

_**There's something else wrong. There has to be. Why wouldn't she tell me? Why wouldn't she tell Reia? **_

I stopped her again. She looked back at me confused.

_**I had to say something. Anything.**_

"_Are you okay?"_ I asked her.

She smirked. It was forced.

"_I'm fine, why?"_ She said, trying to convince me everything was alright.  
_"You would tell me if there's something bothering you right?"_ I asked.

She paused. Her eyes pleading with me to save her.

"_Of course, why are you asking me these weird questions?"_ She replied as she forced another smile.  
_"Just…."_

_**You're hiding something from me. You're shutting me out. You're acting weird….**_

"Just curious I suppose." I replied.

_**You're a horrible liar Ms. Black…**_

* * *

_**Yikes, sorry for the short chapter, but I figure it's better than sitting on this while I think up what to write next. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**_I present you with another Chapter - This is going back to Kate's POV ( Why? BECAUSE I WANT TO! TRY AND KEEP UP! )_**

* * *

I splashed cold water on my face and looked up at my reflection. I looked pale and sickly, even my hair looked dull. I turned my back against the mirror and rested on the sink. Snape is going figure out something else is wrong if I keep acting this way, but how can I just push my feelings of losing him aside?  
I glanced back at my reflection.  
Kids would be arriving at Hogwarts tomorrow, and then classes start the next day. I needed to pick myself up and shove these feeling down deeper.

I opened my robe and looked at myself in the mirror. I smirked as I saw myself in some very sexy green lingerie. I was going to make as many happy moments with Severus as I could before I had to erase his memory of us. Hopefully it will get me threw the days when I'm trying to seduce He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

I walked back to Snape's room. His head was down as he sat at his desk writing notes. I dropped my robe to the floor and walked confidently towards him.

_"I left the two top drawers for you."_ Snape said without looking up.

I walked up to his desk and pushed everything on it to the ground. He looked up at me stunned; his mouth drops open when he sees what I'm wearing. I crawl over his desk and into his lap.

_"I want you to fuck me right here, right now."_ I whispered in his ear.

I pushed my lips into his, pushing my tongue threw and into his mouth. I could already feel his dick getting hard threw his pants. His hands pushed the back of my head, allowing my tongue to go deeper into his mouth. He picked me up off of him and sat me down on the desk. His mouth moved from my mouth to my neck then to my shoulder. He bites my shoulder before grabbing my strap with his teeth and slowly drags it down my arm. He returns to my neck, nipping it as he moves down to my other shoulder and pulling that strap down as well. My breathing picks up as my lingerie slips down and my breasts are revealed. I arch my back as he puts his mouth over one of my breasts. He slips the rest of the gown off of me as he slowly digs his teeth deeper and deeper into my nipple. I wrap my fingers in his hair and pull his mouth from my breast. I bite down on his lower lip as I remove his robe and start unbuttoning his shirt. He bites into my neck as I finally manage to get his shirt off.

He growls as he picks me up again and bends me over his desk. I look back at him as he un-does his pants and let them fall to the ground. His dick is rock hard and ready for me, but he takes his time stepping out of his pants. I fidget on the desk, wanting him inside me. He slowly runs his fingers over my hips and hooks into my G-string. Painfully slow he kneels down to slip it down my legs. I lift one of my legs to step out of them. I look forward, anticipating his hard dick going in me.

_"Spread your legs further apart"_ He whispered as he's still kneels behind me.

I do what he asks and I spread my legs further apart.

I feel his hands grip my ass as his warm tongue hits my clit. I cling to the edge of the desk for life as his tongue flicks and swirls my clit. My head starts swimming as the pleasure builds in my groin. He slowly pushes one finger inside me. I bite the edge of the desk to help muffle my moans. As he swirls his tongue he swirls his finger inside me. I moan loudly as two fingers enter me. My pussy stretching as he pushes his two fingers deep inside me.

He stops suddenly and I'm left horny and wet, still clinging to the desk. I feel something hard and warm rest against my pussy. He grips my hips and I scream out in pleasure as he forcefully enters me in one swift motion. He groins slightly as he slowly pulls back .I cry out in pleasure again as he slams his dick into me once again.

How could one man make sex so amazing?

I couldn't control my outburst cries as he slams into me again.

His fingers dig deeper into my hips as he thrusts into me again. I try and grab at anything, but there is nothing but hard wooden desk under me. The pleasure was more than I've ever felt. It was driving me crazy and wild.

He pulls slightly out again, but stops. He rubs my ass cheek with one hand, and then firmly slaps it.

I inhaled deeply as right after he slapped my ass he thrust back into me. He did it again, only this time my other ass cheek. A slap, than a thrust.

I was wrong – This was the most pleasure I've ever felt.

My ass was sore and raw, but I didn't care. With every bit of pain came pleasure and I was unable to stop my cries as each time he slapped my ass than trust into me. He slapped me one last time then moved his hands back to my hips. His thrusts sped up and so did my cries of pleasure.

The pressure built up inside me, I couldn't stop myself. I cried out his name as I released.

He stopped has I felt his hard dick slowly pull out of me. I felt warm liquid dripping down my leg.

I could usually feel if he's also had an orgasm, but that time I didn't. I slowly pick myself up from the desk and turn around. Snape's dark fiery eyes burned into me. His dick was still rock hard.

_"Was that…. Was that me?"_ I asked, referring to the warm liquid rolling down my inner thigh.

Snape smirked.

_"Well then, I suppose my job isn't done then."_ I smiled as I drop to my knees, my pussy still dripping my own juices onto the floor.

He ran his thumb across my lips. I lick it then submerge it in my mouth. A taste of what's to come. As I swirl my tongue around his thumb I lightly grip his dick with my hand and slowly start rubbing it. Unable to wait any longer, I give his thumb one last lick. I open my mouth and slowly hover over his dick. I slowly wrap my mouth around it and slowly start twirling my tongue around his shaft. I can taste myself on his dick, but I didn't care… I loved having his dick in my mouth.

Snape gripped my hair as I moved my mouth up and down his shaft, my tongue still swirling around his dick. He gripped my hair even tighter when I slowly starting massaging his balls with my hand. With every thrust in my mouth I swallowed him deeper and deeper in my mouth. I fought with my gag reflex as I pushed it deeper down my throat. I gently licked the tip of his head while I tried to regain control of my gag reflex. He moans deeply as I push it back deep inside my mouth.

He stiffens. I feel a hot liquid shoot into my mouth and down my throat.

_"I'm so sorry Kate, I should have warned you."_ Snape panted.

I slowly stood up and gulped down his cum with a sexy smirk.

_"Fuck you're so sexy."_ Snape growled as he picked me up and carried me to bed. _"This might take all night."_

I smirked as he climbed on top of me and bit into my neck. I wasn't going to argue with that.

* * *

I stood out into the crisp fall air as I waited for the Hogwarts express to arrive. I waved at Reia who was at the other end of the station. She smiled and waved back.

I heard the train whistle in the distance. I turned around and saw the light in the front of the train approaching the station. I looked back at Reia who was standing ready at the other end.

The train slowly braked into the station. A hiss escaped as it came to a complete stop. The doors opened and student started making their way out and onto the platform.

_"Find a carriage and head up to the castle; First years go with Hagrid to the boats."_ I bellowed as more and more students piled out of the train.

_"Keep moving! First years to the boats, everyone else to the carriages."_ I repeated._ "Come on let's go"._

I was watching for Harry. Just because I have to pretend to dislike him, doesn't mean I can't secretly make sure he's safe.

I saw his two friends exit the train.

_**Where the hell was Harry?**_

The last of the students hopped off the train. I ran down to the other end of the train station to where Reia was.

_"Hey, did you see Harry get off the train?"_ I asked.  
_"Nope"_ Reia replied with a shrug.

I saw a blonde girl with weird glasses on.

_"Hey, you. Do you know where Harry Potter is? Was he on the train?"_ I asked her.  
_"He was on the train, but I haven't seen him in awhile."_ She replied in a dreamy sort of voice.  
_"Could you go back on the train and make sure he's not sleeping or something?"_ I asked her, not wanting to go on looking for him myself.

She nodded and smiled and she skipped back towards the train and climbed back on.

_"That's weird. I wonder where he went."_ Reia said.

I looked over at Malfoy who was smugly getting on a carriage with his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle.

I pace the platform nervously as minutes tick by.

_"Is he bleeding?"_ Reia asked.

I turned around and Luna was walking with Harry off the train, his nose bleeding. He glanced over at me, as he held his nose. I did nothing but glare at him as he walked past Reia and I with that weird girl. He broke eye contact with me and continued on to the carriages.

_"Should we take him to the hospital wing?"_ Reia asks.  
_"No, we're already late for dinner."_ I replied as I walked off the platform.

Reia and I headed towards the castle behind Luna and Harry. All the carriages have already left leaving us to walk up to the castle.

They stopped at the gates into the school grounds, Professor Flitwick guarding it.

_"Professor Flitwick, you've known me for five years."_ Harry told him.

Reia and I walked past them.

_"No exceptions Potter."_ Flitwick replied.  
_"Who are those people?"_ Luna asked referring to the Aurors used as extra security.

I notice Snape standing with Malfoy, who was arguing with Filch about this cane. Our eyes meet.

_"It's alright Mr. Filch; I can vouch for Mr. Malfoy."_ Snape said as he broke his eye contact with me.

I smirk as I walk past them and make my way up the castle with Reia.

_"What's with that stupid smirk on your face?"_ Reia teased.  
_"Oh, nothing."_ I replied with an infatuated sigh.  
_"I know that look and voice when I see and hear it."_ Reia laughed.  
_"I don't know what you're talking about."_ I replied.  
_"You had mind blowing sex recently."_ Reia answered.  
_"How to hell do you know?"_ I smirked as we walked up the steps into the castle.  
_"I told you, I know that look and sound."_ Reia chuckled.

**_She's good. _**

The memory of Snape and I having sex all night and then again in the shower this morning still floats into my mind.

_"You better wipe the smirk off your face before we eat dinner."_ Reia suggested.

I tried to straighten my lips out of a smirk, but it was impossible. I could feel myself becoming wet just thinking about his touch.

_"Kate, you coming?"_  
_"Yes"_ I moan.

I snapped out of my horny trance as Reia looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

_"Sorry, I was just… lets go eat."_ I smirk as I grabbed her arm and walked into the great hall with her.

* * *

_**Wow, had to admit I needed a smoke writing that steamy sex scene. Wow. / Fans herself /.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Reia and I walk into the Great Hall for dinner. I look up at the staff table and smirk. A new teacher is sitting beside Severus chatting away. Snape clearly looks unimpressed as he slowly takes a sip from his goblet. Reia and I sit down at the table.

"_That reminds me of another time I had a run in with a Dragon. It was back when I was in my adventurist phase and I was hiking the mountain ridges in Northern Ireland. Beautiful scenery and once you've had enough Irish whiskey; the women don't start to look half bad themselves!"_ He chuckled as he took a big gulp of whatever was in his Goblet.

I giggle to myself. Snape obviously detects my humor as he's being bored to death by this man's stories. A wicked smirk flashes on his face.

"_Professor Slughorn, I would like to introduce you to your Potion's assistant – Ms. Kate Black." _Snape smugly states as my smile fades from my face.

_**"This old geezer is the new Potion's Professor?"**_

Slughorn turns to look at me.

"_Oh, wow. I didn't know I was going to be working with such an attractive, young woman."_ Slughorn gushes as he grabs my hand. _"Pleasure to meet you Ms. Black"_

He gently kisses my hand. I pull it back from him, but smile politely.

"_Pleasure is all mine Professor Slughorn, I can't wait to work with you this year." _I smile as I try and hide my sarcasm.  
_"Oh, I'm sure I have nothing new to teach you, not after Severus has had you." _Slughorn chuckled.

Reia chokes on the food she just put in her mouth. I punch her in the arm

"_I'm sorry; it was a bad choice of words."_ Reia whispers as she finally managed to choke down her food.  
_"And who might this gorgeous young lady be?"_ Slughorn asks as he grabs her hand and kisses it too.  
_"Reia Mookums, She assists Professor McGonagall." _I smirk.  
_"Ah I see, well I'm very excited to be working along-side both of you." _Slughorn said.  
_"Hear that Kate? He's VERY excited." _Reia chuckles.

I stomp on her foot. It only stopped her giggling for a moment.

"_I hope to work with both of you very closely this year."_ He continues, oblivious to Reia mocking him.  
_"You up for a three-some Katie?"_ Reia jokes quietly to me.  
_"Oh shut-it Reia."_ I snap.  
_"Although, both of you are so attractive, I might need a stiff one before I could work with you." _He joked, holding up his goblet.

I couldn't stop Reia from bursting out laughing. I couldn't even help the smirk that came across my face. Thank god Dumbledore interrupted the conversation by standing up to make his speech.

I looked down at my plate of food while Dumbledore made Slughorn's introduction and confirmed that Snape would be taking over the Defence against the Dark Art's position. I was lost in my own thoughts as he continued talking about how it Tom Riddle once walked these halls as a student.

"_But in the end their greatest weapon… is you."_ Dumbledore finished.

I looked up from my plate and to the back of Dumbledore's head.

"_Just something to think about, now off to bed. Pip-pip!"_ Dumbledore said changing the tone of his speech.

I sat there as everyone else got up from the tables and began exiting the Great Hall. Dumbledore turned around and his eyes darkened, but he still smirked at me as he wrapped his arm around Professor Slughorn.

"_Glad you could make it Horus."_ Dumbledore said as he led him out of the Great Hall, picking up a conversation with him.  
_"You were quite convincing Albus, it was hard to pass up the position."_ Slughorn said, continuing the conversation.  
_"Ready for bed?"_ Snape whispered from behind me.

I smirked as we left the great hall together.

"_Am I ready for bed? Yes. Am I ready to go to sleep? No."  
"I swear you're going to be the death of Me." _  
_"Hopefully it won't be tonight."_  
_"No, not tonight. There are so many naughty things I want to do to you." _

I gasp as he pushed me against the corridor wall. His lips hover inches away from mine.

"_What kind of naughty things?"_ I whisper.

A smirk flashed across his face and darkness stirred in his eyes. He roughly pushed his lips into mine. I quickly push him back.

"_Here!? In the middle of a corridor?! What if someone sees us!?"_ I said, my cheeks flushing.

Adrenalin started pumping threw my veins. The risk of getting caught in such a public place was extremely sexy.

"_Trust me."_ He whispers in my ear.

I couldn't resist. I kiss him deeply as I start unbuttoning part of his robes. I wanted to feel flesh. His hot flesh touching mine.

"_Take off your panties."_ He demands.

I smirk and bite my bottom lip.

"_I'm not wearing any." _

I feel his dick pressing into me. I guess he liked that response. I unbutton his pants and free his penis from his constricting pants. He pushes me hard against the wall with his body and wraps my legs around his waist. He lifts my skirt slightly and adjusts himself between my legs. I feel his dick lightly brush my opening. I wrap my arms around his neck and burry my face in his shoulder as he pushes himself inside me. I dig my nails into him as he starts thrusting in and out of me. He rips open my blouse, exposing my black lacy bra. He pushes my head back against the wall and digs his teeth deeply into my neck.

I wanted to cry out in pain… or pleasure. I wasn't sure. I squeezed my legs tighter around his waist. I couldn't contain myself as I let out a loud moan. Snape quickly cupped his hand over my mouth.

That still didn't stop me from moaning. Maybe it was the risk, maybe it was the position, but even Snape had a hard time muffling his grunts as his thrusting sped up. He buried his face in my neck and barely had the strength to cover my mouth as we both held back our moans of pleasure as we both sky-rocketed into a climax.

* * *

I yawned as I stood in front of our first class of the day. I didn't get much sleep. I was grateful for one thing; Harry wasn't taking Potions this year.

Slughorn placed three potions in front of the group of students.

"_Good morning class. I am Professor Slughorn and I will be your potions teacher this year. "_Slughorn said with a big smile.

I sigh deeply as I glance up at clock on the wall. I missed spending class time with Snape.

"_And this is Professor Black, for those who don't know her." _Slughorn announced as he gestured towards me.

I give a small wave and a smirk, but then quickly resume my tired nostalgia of Snape. It was short lived as I heard the classroom door open. Both Slughorn and I turn to see Harry and his red-headed friend enter the classroom.

"_Ah, Harry my boy. I was beginning to worry and you brought someone with us I see."_ Slughorn said cheerfully.

I stood with a frown on my face. I was hoping to avoid Harry as much as possible, not to have a frequent double potions class with him.

"_Ron Weasley sir. I'm dead-awful at potions" _Ron said uncomfortable smirk.  
_"Nonsense. Any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine. Get your books out. "_Slughorn said turning back towards the rest of the class.

"_Sorry Sir, we haven't gotten our books yet. Nor does Ron." _Harry admitted.  
_"No problem. Ms. Black can you please fetch Harry and…"_ Slughorn paused.  
_"Ron Weasley."  
"Right, Weasley… I'll try and remember that. Ms. Black please fetch Harry and WEASLEY the extra books in the cupboard over there"._ Slughorn said waving his hand towards the far wall of the classroom.

He didn't see my death glare as I walked towards the cupboard. I grab the only two spare books in the cupboard. Harry looks uneasy as I walk towards him.

"_**I needed him to think I still hated him."**_

I glanced down at the books and noticed one was old and beaten up and one was newer.

I smirked as I handed Harry the old beaten up copy of the potions book and handed his friend the newer copy.

"_Now, can anyone tell me what this potion is?" _Slughorn asked the class.

Of course Granger's hand shot up instantly.

"_This one is Veritaserum. A truth telling potion."_ She answers correctly.

I yawned again as Granger listed off the potions, almost word for word from the potions textbook.

"_**It would be exhausting being that smart."**_ I thought to myself.

Slughorn clapped his hands together.

"_Now class, begin!"_

I walked around the class watching students struggle with the assigned potion. Even Granger looked frazzled. Actually, the only potion that looks good was Harry's.

I glanced over at his work station as Slughorn dropped a small leave into his potion. He smiled as he patted Harry on the back. He must have made a successful potion. I was surprised. Liquid death isn't the easiest potion to make, and Harry hasn't exactly been that strong in Potions before.

Slughorn handed Harry a vial of Liquid Luck for a reward.

"_**Yeah, that's great. Give Harry something that could possibly put him in more danger…"**_ I thought to myself.

Harry smiled and put it in his pocket. His smile soon faded when he noticed I was looking at him. The bell rang indicating that the class was over. Harry quickly grabbed his things and left in a hurry with his friends following closely behind him.

_**On the other hand, Harry could use all the luck he can get.**_


	6. Chapter 6

I knocked softly on Dumbledore's already slightly opened office door.

"_You wanted to see me Headmaster?"_ I asked as I pushed the door open slightly.

Dumbledore was standing over a glowing bowl in the middle of his office.

"_Ah, yes. Come in Ms. Black. Please close the door behind you."_ Dumbledore said looking back down into the bowl.

I closed the door behind me and stand beside him. There were white glowing vials surrounding the other side of the bowl.

"_What's this?"_ I asked him.  
_"It's a little hard to explain. It's better if I show you what it does." _  
_"Show me how?"  
"Look harder into the bowl."_ He instructed.

I bent in a little and squinted my eyes. I felt Dumbledore's hand push the back of my head deeper inside the bowl.

I felt a sensation of falling, but it didn't last long. I landed with a thud on a stone floor.

"_Ouch." _I grumbled as I slowly stood up.

I felt like I was in some sort of dream. Did I fall asleep in Dumbledore's office?

Looking around, I noticed standing in a familiar hallway.

"_You're still in Hogwarts." _Dumbledore said popping up beside me.  
_"How did we get here?"_  
_"This is a memory."_ Dumbledore replied staring down the hallway.  
_"Headmaster, I don't understand."  
"Watch."_ Dumbledore said nodding toward the end of the hall.

"_Tom, wait!" _

I saw a young handsome boy striding towards us with a stern look on his face. A beautiful blonde haired girl was following him. She was crying hysterically.

"_You're not worth my time."_ Tom snarled  
_"I'm sorry; I won't be friends with him anymore. I promise." _She pleaded with him.

He kept walking. He walked right through Dumbledore and me, the girl right behind him.

"_Tom, please. I love you. Nothing was happening between us. We're just friends." _

Tom suddenly stopped and turned to face her.

"_You love me? Hardly. You know nothing of love."_

She grabbed onto his hand and tried to get him to stop. He pushed her to the ground and stood over top of her.

"_You disgust me. You're nothing but a filthy wh…"_  
_"Tom."_ Dumbledore's voice boomed from behind us, startling me.

A younger looking Dumbledore walked threw us and towards Tom and the girl.

"_Ms. Vallone, please go back to your dorm."_ Dumbledore said sternly.

She sobbed uncontrollably as she slumped off to her dorm.

"_Tom, what was that about?"  
"Just an ugly break-up Professor."_  
_"And here I thought things were going well with Ms. Vallone."  
"Obviously not."_  
_"Of course it's none of my business. It's getting late Tom; perhaps it's time to go back to your dorm." _Dumbledore suggested.

Tom nodded his head and walked away.

Everything went blurry and fuzzy and I felt like I was being sucked into a vacuum.

I landed back in Dumbledore`s office

_"That was one of my memories from Voldemort's school days"_ Dumbledore explained.  
"_Why did you show me that?"_ I asked Dumbledore.

_"For many reasons Ms. Black."_ Dumbledore said as he walked to his desk. _"Please, sit." _

I sat down across from him.

"_For one, it shows that he's capable of having some sort of relationship."_  
_"How many women has he been involved with?"_ I asked.  
_"She was his first love. He only had one other while here at Hogwarts, but it didn't last very long. He found out that she wasn't a pure blood witch."_ Dumbledore said as he took off his glasses and cleaned them with his robes.

My stomach turned to ice. If Voldemort is this picky about women, how the hell do I stand a chance?

"_I don't know about after Hogwarts, but there has been some speculation when Voldemort first rose to power, Bellatrix was infatuated with him. She possibly still is."  
"So why aren't they together?" _I asked.  
_"He doesn't want a woman to gravel to him. He has the Death Eaters to do that. He wants a strong ally." _  
_"Oh man."_ I groaned.

Dumbledore smiled.

"_You need to have more confidence in yourself. I have faith you can accomplish this."  
"Everything is just so over whelming."_ I confessed.  
"_Well, I would hate to over whelm you some more, but that memory also told me something else."_ Dumbledore said standing up from his desk.

"_What else?"_ I asked.

Dumbledore sat on the corner of his desk. He grabbed my hands. I couldn't help but notice the black on his hand was getting worse and growing up his arm.

"_Tom is extremely jealous. You see how angry he got when he found out she had a male friend." _Dumbledore pointed out.  
_"So what does that matter? I'm already going to erase Professor Snape's memory."  
"It matters, because Severus wouldn't be able to be your Watcher any longer. If Voldemort found out that you were being watched by another man while in a form of sedation… I don't know what he'll do."_ Dumbledore explained.

I sighed and bowed my head. Dumbledore quickly tipped my chin back up.

"_Everything will work out in the end Kate."_ Dumbledore assured me, his blue eyes twinkling brightly.  
_"How can you be so sure? What if I mess up? What if I fail?"  
"Have faith and believe in yourself."_

There was a faint knock on the door.

"_Come in."_ Dumbledore said getting up from the corner of the desk.

Harry entered the office.

"_Ah Harry, you got my owl."_ Dumbledore smiled_. "Ms. Black, if you have any further questions please feel free to come back and see me."  
"Yes Headmaster. Thank you."_ I replied.

I avoided eye contact with Harry as I left Dumbledore's office. Not because I was keeping up the charade, because I was just too lost in my own head to care.

* * *

"_Here, it looks like you need this."_ Reia said as she shoved a cup of hot coffee under my face.

I opened my eyes and sat up straight in my chair at the breakfast table.

"_Thank you."_ I mumble.

Reia sat down beside me.

"_I hate to say this Kate, but you look like hell. What's going on?" _Reia asked me as she spooned some sugar in her own coffee cup.

"_I keep having dreams, visions… and when I stay awake I keep thinking about what I have to do." _

I sighed deeply and took a sip of my coffee.

"_Kate, you're going to be the one killing yourself if you continue this."_

I took another sip of my coffee.

"_I'm going to have to erase Snape's memory soon aren't I?" _I asked Reia.  
_"Yeah, I think you are."  
"Shit."_

* * *

I was taking my time that morning to get to class. It was another double potions with Potter, so I figured Dumbledore wouldn't be too upset if Slughorn decided to complain.

"_Ms. Black, Are you cutting potions class? That's quite unlike you."_ Snape's voice said from behind me.  
_"You're one to talk Professor Snape."_ I smirked.  
_"Actually, I have a free class right now, so what's your excuse?" _

I turned around to face him. He looked almost as tired as I did. Before I could reply a girl interrupted us holding a pile of books and parchment paper.

"_Professor Snape, I have all these marked and the books put back together." _

She flipped her long blonde hair and her dazzling blue eyes sparkled like sun reflecting off water.

So, this is Snape's new assistant? She's stunning.

"_Then take them back to the classroom."_ He replied  
_"Right-away Professor."_ She smiled.

She almost glided away as she carried the pile of books and papers away.

"_Liking your new assistant?" _I asked as she rounded the corner and out of sight.  
_"Rose? She works well."_ Snape shrugged.  
_"Oh, Rose? You call her by her first name?"_ I asked with a raised eyebrow.  
_"Not usually."_ Snape replied. _"Do you have a problem with me having a new assistant?"  
"No…. I'm just… tired." I replied. "But like you pointed out. I'm late for class. I'll see you later."_

Snape was silent as I walked away.

* * *

"_It's like, a splitting image of an Angel."_ I described to Reia during dinner.  
_"Oh you mean Rose O'Donnell? Yeah she's pretty awesome. She was really good at Defence against the Dark Arts. She wants to be an Auror."_ Reia gushed.  
_"Oh well is there a Rose O'Donnell fan club I don't know about?" I_ grumbled.  
_"Oh, don't tell me you're intimidated by her!" _Reia said punching my arm.

I took a sip of my drink.

"_He called her by her first name Reia_." I said quietly.  
_"So? He loves you. Don't tell me you have this trust issue again."_ Reia replied.

I stood up from the table. Some of the other teachers looked up at me.

"_Kate where are you going?"_ Reia asked.

I walked out of the Great Hall fighting my tears back.

"_Hey Kate, wait up!"_ Reia yelled as she ran after me.

I pushed the front doors open and stepped out into the cold fall air, breathing heavily.

"_Kate! What the hell is going on?"_ She said as she caught up to me.

I kept walking.

"_Kate, talk to me!"_ Reia yelled as she stopped.

I stopped and whipped around.

"_Don't act like you know what I'm thinking! You have no idea what fucking goes on in my head. You have no fucking idea what I have to go through!"_ I yelled back at her.  
_  
"Then tell me! Stop shoving everything deep down inside until you blow up at someone, like you are now!"_  
_  
"You want to know Reia? You want to know that badly? Have you ever thought what's going to happen when I wipe Snape's memory?"_  
_"I don't understand."_ Reia replied.  
_"Of course you don't. I may be able to seduce Voldemort. I may be able to help Harry destroy him, but it doesn't matter in the end. Snape could find someone else… Snape could never regain his memory of me if I mess up. "_  
_"Kate…"_

I feel faint… weak… tired.

"_Just leave me alone Reia…" _

I drop down to my knees.

"_Kate? Are you alright?"_ Reia asked as she ran and knelt beside me.  
_"I could…. Lose him… forever…"_ I sputtered.

**_So tired…_**.

I couldn't support myself any longer. I fell face first into the cool grass.

"_Kate! What's wrong!?"_ Reia said in a panic.  
_"I don't want to lose him."_ whispered  
_"What are you talking about?"_

**_I felt comfortable..._**

"_Kate say something please!"  
_  
**_Too comfortable..._**

* * *

I knew I passed into one of my dreams. I didn't care. I kept my eyes closed.

"_Is she dead?"  
"I dunno."_  
_"Well how do we check?"  
"Check if she's breathing."_

There was a pause.

"_I can't tell."  
"Poke her with a stick."_

I felt a jab in my back.

"_Ouch…"_ I mumbled.

There were little childish screams and hurried footsteps running away from me. I slowly opened my eyes.

"_Are you going to hurt us!?"_ One of them called out.  
_"Of course she's not. She fell from the sky. She's an Angel. Angel's don't hurt people."_

I groan and slowly push myself up. The kids scream and back up a few more feet away from me. I look up at the sky I supposedly just fell from, then notice there were three kids standing there looking at me. A black haired older boy was holding a stick that most likely was the one that poked me.

"_If she's an Angel, then where are her wings_?" A young red headed boy asked.  
_"Maybe she lost them and that's why she's here." A_ small black haired girl piped in.  
_"Maybe she's NOT an Angel!"_ The red headed boy said.  
_"You mean she's a Super Hero?" _The small girl asked.  
_"Oh man, that would be so cool."_ The red headed boy commented.

I sigh.

"_I'm not an Angel or a Super Hero." _

I roll my eyes as the kids scream again and step even further away from me.

"_Then what are you?"_ The red headed boy asked.  
_"Who are you?"_ The older boy asked. Gripping his stick tighter.  
_"How did you get here?"_ the small girl asked quietly.  
_"How about you tell me where I am instead."_ I suggested.

The kids whisper to each other.

"_Why don't know where you are?" The_ older boy asked.  
_"Maybe she got hit in the head and doesn't remember what happened."_ The girl said

I felt dizzy. I stumbled and shuffled slightly.

"_Are you okay?"_ the older boy asked.  
_"She doesn't look okay."_ The red head boy said.

I felt my skin warm up slightly and my stomach turn.

"_Oh man."_ I groaned.  
_"What's wrong?"_ The girl asked.  
_"She looks a little green."_ The red headed boy asked.  
_"That's mean to say Timmy!"_ The little girl said.  
_"Well she does! I ain't a liar."_ Timmy insisted.  
_"I think I'm going to be sick." _I groan as I feel my stomach contents push its way up my throat.

I bend over and vomit on the ground in front of me.

_"Ewwwwwwww"_ The girl said as she covered her eyes.  
_"Wicked!"_ The little red headed boy shouted.  
_"I'm sorry."_ I managed to say between hurls.  
_"Why is she saying she's sorry?"_ The red headed boy asked.

I was hoping I wasn't puking on Reia. I finally finish. I crouched down and put my head between my knees.

"_Should we take her with us_?" The girl asked.  
_"Shh! She doesn't need to know where we're going"_ The older boy hissed.  
_"Well she looks really sick. We need to help her!" _The girl replied.

I heard a gunshot close by. The small girl screamed and clung on to the older boy.

"_Michael, He's coming for us!" _The small girl screamed.  
_"Who's coming for you?"_ I asked.  
_"Come on, we need to go. Either stay here and get shot or come with us."_ The older boy said as he grabbed the little girls hand and began to run towards a forest tree line.

"_Get over here you little shits!" _

I decided to take my chances with the kids.

"_I'm going to beat the living day lights out of you when I catch you, you fucking kids!"_

I see the red headed boy trip and fall flat on his face.

The boy cried out. The older boy stopped with the young girl and started to run back towards him.

"_Keep running! I got him!"_ I called out to the older boy as I grabbed the red-headed boy under the arm and pulled him up and kept running.

"_How dare you disobey your father. Get back here!" _

I heard another gun shot. This time it was closer. I stopped behind a thick tree and held the young boy close. I could feel his heart beating fast.

"_Fucking little thieves! How dare you take my hard-earned money."  
_

"_Shhhh."_ I whisper to the small boy.

He let out a small whimper as we heard footsteps approaching closer. I cupped my hand over his mouth. Then it stopped.

"_Ah fuck, now where did those brats go?"_

I slowly removed my wand from my pocket.

"_Run for it."_ I whispered to the small boy.  
_"Please don't leave me. He's going to kill us."_ He whimpered.  
_"I won't let that happen. I promise."_  
_"Come out; come out where ever you are!"_ The father hollered  
_"Go now! Hurry!"_ I prompted as I pushed the small boy away from me.

He turned to look at me

"_I was wrong… you are an Angel."_ He said before he turned and began to run.

I stood there and watched him until he disappeared into the trees.

I gripped my wand tighter. Was I faster than a gunshot?

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

* * *

I opened my eyes and leapt out from behind the tree with my wand in front of me.

"_Stup…."_ I suddenly stopped.

Snape stood with his hands slightly raised. I quickly lowered my wand.

"_Sev….? What happened_?" I asked.  
_"You had one of your dreams_." Snape replied as he slowly started walking towards me.  
_"But, this isn't where I fell asleep_." I said as I looked around confusingly.  
_"I was just finished grading papers when I noticed the necklace glowing."_ Snape explained. _"I got there when you just started puking. Reia didn't know what was going on. Then suddenly you just started running and ran into the forbidden forest."  
"But I've never moved in my dreams before."_ I said.  
_"I know_._"_ Snape replied.  
_"What does this mean?"_ I asked.  
_"I don't know."_ Snape replied as he wrapped his arms around me.


	7. Chapter 7

The day the first snow fell was the day Reia and I's room was ready.

"_You don't have to move in there if you don't want to." Snape _said as I zipped up the last of my luggage.  
_"Yes I do."_ I replied with a smirk.  
_"I'm sure Ms. Mookums would love to have a room all to herself." _  
_"I'm sure you're getting sick of my being in your space all the time_." I said as I dragged my bag to the door.

Snape grabbed my bag from me.

"_I will never get sick of you being in my space."_ Snape replied.

I smiled.

"_I already told Reia I would."  
"Well, tell her you changed your mind."_  
_"I always up-hold my word Professor."_ I smirked.  
_"Oh, it's Professor now?"_ Snape replied, dropping my bag.

I flinched as the bag dropped to the floor.

"_What's wrong?"_ Snape asked.  
_"Oh… well nothing."_ I replied as I crouched down next to the bag and un-zipped it. _"The book you gave me for Christmas two years ago is in here." _

I pulled out the book wrapped in a sweater. It looked slightly worn and there were notes all in the pages, but it meant a lot to me.

"_You still have that?"_ Snape asked.  
_"Of course."_

I wrapped the book back up and put it back in my bag.

"_We better get going. I have a dinner party with Slughorn tonight."_ I said as I picked up my bag.

Snape grabbed it from me again.

"_Are you sure you won't reconsider staying with me?"_ Snape asked.

I wanted too, but fate just wouldn't let me just yet.

"_Maybe I'll try and convince Reia to let me move back after Christmas."_ I negotiate

Snape let out a sigh.

* * *

After unpacking my things, Reia and I decided to go into Hogsmeade for a quick drink before Slughorn's party.

"_It's going to be great being roommates again."_ Reia said cheerfully as we entered The Three Broomsticks.  
_"Just like the good old days_." I replied.  
_"Two shots of tequila please."_ Reia said to the bar tender as she placed some coins on the bar.  
_"Ah, Ms. Black; Ms. Mookums. How delightful to see you outside the school."_ Slughorn said as he staggered towards us.  
_"How are you Professor Slughorn?"_ Reia asked as she passed me a shot.  
_"Oh, just wonderful. Catching up with some old friends. Maybe now I can catch up with some new friends. Eh Ms. Black?"_ Slughorn said gesturing towards me with the hand he had his drink in, causing it to spill all over the front of me.  
_"Oh, Ms. Black. I'm so very sorry. Here, I got it."_ Slughorn said as he grabbed a napkin and starting drying my chest with it.  
_"Professor Slughorn that's really not necessary, it was an accident_." I replied, pushing him away.

I downed my shot and put the glass on the bar.

"_I'm going to go back to the castle to change."_ I told Reia.  
_"Well hurry back."_ Reia replied as she gestured the bar tender to get her another drink.

I drew up the hood on my cloak and walked back out into the cold winter air.

"_Headin' back already Kate?"_ Hagrid asked me just as I stepped outside.  
_"Yeah, Professor Slughorn spilt something on me and I wanted to go back and change." I_ explained.  
_"Well I'll walk you back up to the castle. I was just down here taking care of some business."_

I didn't bother asking what kind of business. I don't think I wanted to know.

"_How ya liking Professor Slughorn compared to Professor Snape? Is he nicer to you?"_ Hagrid asked.  
_"It's defiantly different."_ I replied.

We heard a scream off in the distance.

"_What was that?"_ I asked.

Hagrid and I moved quickly up the path to Hogwarts. We found a girl lying in the snow not moving and a box with wrappings and what looked to be a necklace lying on the ground close by. Harry and his friends were standing there along-side another girl.  
Hagrid picks the girl up from the snow. I walked up to the necklace lying on the ground.

"_Do not touch that except for the wrappings. You understand?"_ Hagrid instructed.

I nodded my head.  
I did as Hagrid instructed and brought the necklace up to the castle following Hagrid who brought the girl. We were met by Professor McGonagall at the front door.

"_Hagrid bring Ms. Bell to the hospital wing. The rest of you follow me_." She said as she walked back into the castle.  
We followed her into a near-by empty classroom.

"_Ms. Black, carefully place the necklace on the desk and go get Professor Snape." _

I slowly placed the necklace on the desk as instructed. I didn't bother looking at Harry and his friends as I left to get Snape.

I run down to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. The door was open. I glance in and see Rose sitting in a desk near Snape's. She's wearing a short mini-skirt and skin tight blouse. It made my blood boil slightly.

"_Professor Snape, there are been an incidence that requires your assistance_." I said as I walked into the classroom.

Snape stood up right away, followed by Rose who stood beside me.

"_What happened?"_ Snape asked me.  
_"One of the students may have been cursed." _I replied.  
_"Oh my goodness? How!?" _Rose asked.  
_"Some sort of necklace."_ I replied with a bit of bitterness.  
_"Where is it now?"_ Snape asked me.  
_"I'll take you."_ I replied.

I started to head back to the classroom with McGonagall and Potter. I glanced back and noticed Rose was coming with us.

"_Who was it?"_ Snape asked me.  
_"Katie Bell."_ I replied.  
_"Is she okay?"_ He asked me.  
_"I don't know. All I heard was a scream and Hagrid and I went to see what it was and there she was lying on the ground near this necklace. Potter and his friends were there too."_  
_"It's always Potter."_ Snape replied.  
_"Potter is like a teenage girl. Always seeking drama and attention." _Rose said with a smile.

Snape smirked, but I clenched my teeth.

We enter the classroom.

"_Oh Severus."_ McGonagall said as she stepped back and showed him the necklace on the desk. _"What do you think?" _

Snape pointed his wand at it and guided it up in the air.

"_I think Ms. Bell is lucky to be alive."_  
_"She was cursed wasn't she?"_ Harry asked_. "I know Katie from the Quidditch pitch and she wouldn't hurt a fly. _

I saw Rose glance over at Professor Snape and smirk. I felt my fist's clench. She seemed perfect in every way. There was nothing I could do to stop her from trying to hook up with Snape when I erase his memory and it made me feel helpless.

"_Head back to your dormitories. All of you."_ McGonagall told Harry and his friends.

I followed them out. I didn't want to stay in the classroom with Rose any longer. I decided I was just going to continue on with what I was going to do. Have a couple of drinks with Reia.  
I quickly changed into something else and just started getting my boots on when there was a knock on my door.

"_Who is it?"_ I asked as I put on one boot.  
_"It's Rose McDonnell."_

_**Fuck… really?**_

"_One second." _I replied with a sigh as I put on the other boot.

I got up and opened the door a crack.

"_What's going on?"_ I asked.  
_"Oh, I'm sorry. Were you just about to head out?"_ She asked me.  
_"Yeah actually I was."_  
_"Oh, well then I can ask you something later."_ Rose said glancing down at the floor.

I sighed. I guess I really didn't have that much of a reason to hate her. Maybe I'm just over-reacting.

"_Well, I guess I have time for a question."_ I said, caving in.

She smiled sweetly.

_**I hated how perfect she was. **_

"_I was wondering, since you've worked with Professor Snape before, if you knew anything that he is interested in. I would like to get to know him a little better and maybe pick his brains a little about what it takes to be an Auror."_ She explained. _"Maybe he would want to spend some more time with me if I kissed a little ass, ya know?"_

_**I was confused. Was she actually interested in him? Or interested in just using him to get a good job.**_

"_Oh well, Professor Snape likes many things. Potions being one of them."_  
_"Oh right. Potions. Um anything else?"_ She asked.  
_"He collects books."_ I added.  
_"Books eh? That's great. My dad has a huge collection of old books. I'm sure he will give me one to give to Professor Snape if it means insuring my future. Thanks Kate."_ She smirked.  
_"Yeah. Anytime."_

She glided angelically away. I still couldn't help but hate her a little.

* * *

I arrived before anyone else to Slughorn's dinner party.

"_Ah! Ms. Black! I see you're not covered in brandy this time. I'll try and keep my drink away from you." _He chuckled as he elbowed me playfully.  
_"I'd appreciate it Professor Slughorn."_ I smiled.  
_"I'd like to show you something."_ Slughorn said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

I felt uncomfortable with his arm around me, but I blew it off as a sort of friendly gesture. He led me to a wall of photos

"_All in the Slug-Club. Not sure if you'd know who this is, but this was Regulus Black."_ Slughorn explained as he picked up a picture of him.

I stared at this wizard who almost looked like Sirius, but a little more muscular.

"_I never got the pleasure to teach while Sirius was in school here."  
"That's alright. I heard he was quite the trouble-maker_." I replied with a smile.

Slughorn put the picture back on the wall.

"_Did you know your eyes sparkle when you smile?"_ Slughorn said.

I suddenly noticed how close he was standing next to me. The tension was broken by a knock on the door.

"_Ah, I guess some more guests have arrived!"_ Slughorn said cheerfully as he went to answer the door.

I glanced back at the picture of Regulus before taking a seat at the table.

It was Harry and his friend Granger who arrived. I was actually happy that Slughorn was here to break the awkward situation.

* * *

"_Kate, you coming to watch the Quidditch game?"_ Reia asked as she bundled up for the snowy weather.  
_"I can't. I have to start working on perfecting this mind-erasing charm."_ I replied as I packed up my bag.  
_"Oh come on, it's Gryffindor versus Slytherin and I don't want to sit in the stands all by myself_." Reia whined.  
_"Reia… I'm thinking about doing it on Christmas Eve_." I said looking at the floor.  
_"What? That soon!?"_  
_"It will be the perfect time. I'm sure he will ask me to spend the Christmas holidays with him. I can be alone with him and just get it over and done with."_ I replied trying to fight back my tears.  
_"Do you need me to help you?"_ Reia asked.  
_"Maybe later, I'm just going down to the library to do some research." _I said as I forced a smile. _"Go watch the Quidditch game."  
"Are you sure?"_ Reia asked.  
_"Yes, go!"_ I said brushing her off.  
_"Well, if you need anything. Just let me know. I'll be there."_  
_"Thanks."_ I said as I walked out.

I was lost in my own thoughts as I walked through the hallways. Everyone was heading down to see the Quidditch game, so the castle seemed empty. My concentration was broken, when I tripped. I managed to brace myself against the wall before I crashed to the ground. I look down and sigh as I notice my shoe laces were un-tied. I kneeled to tie them and I heard what sounded like sobbing.  
I peeked around the corner.

"_He's not worth your tears Rose"_  
_"But, I thought he liked me…" _

I saw Rose leaning against the wall wiping away tears that flowed from her eyes. Her friend standing beside her comforting her.

"_And he transferred you to another classroom?!" Her_ friend asked  
_"Yes, he transferred me to Professor Flitwick's classroom."_ She replied, trying to hold in her sobs.  
_"What did he say when you gave him the book?"_  
_"He asked me why I was giving it to him, and I told him that I thought…." _She tried to say before she started uncontrollably sobbing again.

Her friend handed her a tissue. She wiped her tears again and took a few deep breathes.

"_I told him that I thought he was attractive and that I would like to pursue things further than a working relationship."_ She managed to get out in a high pitched squeaky voice.  
_"And?!"  
"He told me I was out of line and that he felt uncomfortable working with me knowing this sort of information."_ She sobbed.

_**That bitch**_

"_Maybe he's just not into girls?"_  
_"Or maybe he's already dating someone."_ Rose said wiping her nose. _"He's always around Kate Black, and he's always nice to her. Maybe they're secretly seeing each other."  
"Kate's just Snape's potion prodigy."_  
_"No, it all makes sense __now… that's why he's not interested in me!"_ Rose said, her sobs disappearing.

Shit. I didn't need to be outed to the whole school about my relationship with Severus. I quickly stood up and pulled out headphones I put in my back-sack. casually walked around the corner, trying to act oblivious to what I just heard.

"_Oh! Rose, are you alright!? It looks like you've been crying_." I said, trying to sound surprised as I pull the headphones out of my ears.

They looked shocked to see me come around the corner.

"_I'm fine, Kate. Actually… I've been meaning to ask you something."_ Rose said, wiping away any remaining tears that were left on her face.  
_"Another question?"_ I asked with a smirk.  
_"Is there something going on between you and Professor Snape?" She_ asked me.  
_"What do you mean?"_ I ask.  
_"Like, have you guys ever... hooked up?_" Her friend asked.  
_"What? No. With Professor Snape? Of course not."_ I lied with a slight chuckle.  
_"Then why is he so nice to you? And why are you guys constantly together?"_ Rose's friend asked.  
_"I don't know. Maybe I don't annoy him."_ I replied_. "Why are you asking me this?"_

They both glanced at each other.

_"We were just curious."_ Rose's friend said  
_"Really? Because it seems like you guys are a little more."_ Rose pushed.  
_"Just because I can get along with Professor Snape and most can't, doesn't mean something has to be going on between us."_ I replied.  
_"One more question."_ Rose asked.  
_"Promise?"_ I replied.  
_"Do you know if he's 'seeing' anyone?"_

I smiled.

"_Yeah, I think he mentioned he was seeing someone."_ I replied as I walked past them.

I heard Rose burst into tears again.  
Maybe she wasn't perfect… She was an ugly crier after-all.

* * *

_**Sorry these chapters aren't coming out as fast as I would like them, but I've been having writers block for awhile now and I felt like I needed to take a step back and write some notes. WHICH I did AND they are amazing notes ~ Thank you to everyone who continues to read my story, you keep me going. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Authors note : I know this took a little bit to write out, but it's a longer chapter :) Thank you to those who keep on reading, you make my heart skip a beat 3**_

* * *

As the weeks pasted, the days got colder, darker than usual. Snape and I haven't spent as much time as I hoped together with mid-terms coming up and Dumbledore keeping him busy with the Order. I've also been busy practising and studying the Obliviate Charm & Occlumency. Apparently small things could start triggering memories, so I had to be careful. Simple things such as smells, sounds, sights and tastes could destroy my whole plan. I would have to change who I was and what I looked and even what I smelt like. I would have to set a release from the charm as well. Something like snapping my fingers, or saying a phrase or… a kiss, would break the charm and his memories would come flooding back.

I would also sometimes see Rose in the Great Hall during meals and I would smirk as I often caught her staring at Snape. Snape wouldn't even glance back at her.

My time was running out… and I wasn't sure if I was really ready to do this.

"_Kate, you haven't touched your breakfast. Are you feeling alright?"_ Reia asked as she poked me lightly with her fork.

I snapped back to reality.

"_Hm? Oh yeah I'm fine. Just tired."_ I replied as I shoved a small bit of egg in my mouth.  
_"You're always tired."_  
_"I know."_ I replied as I put my fork down.  
_"Are you ready to do it?"_ Reia asked me in a lowered voice.  
_"I will never be ready." _I replied.

I watched as Snape left the Great Hall with his new assistant, a young nervous looking boy who was terrified by him.

"_At least you guys are going to Slughorn's Christmas party tonight. You guys can spend some time together there."_ Reia said, noticing me watch Snape.  
_"He said he's too busy to go."_ I replied sadly.  
_"Well fine, I'll go with you and we can have a good time together!"_ Reia suggested.  
_"I guess it's better than going by myself." _I replied with a bit of a smirk.  
_"That's the spirit! I'm going to go find something to wear!" _Reia said getting up from the table.  
_"Right now? But it's not until tonight."_ I said.

Reia shook her head.

"_Kate, you know nothing about being a woman."_ Reia said as she flipped her hair and left the Great Hall.

I know nothing about being a woman?

Those words echoed in my head as I thought about the plan set before me. Do I have time to act like an actual woman? Is that what Voldemort would want?

I looked down at what I was wearing. Jeans and a grey baggy sweater. What a catch.

How was I supposed to seduce him?

Maybe I could use Reia's help after all. Her hair is always stunning, she dresses like a fashion model and she knows how to be sexy as hell. Maybe the Oracle got us confused. Reia would be perfect for this task, although I would never wish this horrible thing to have to happen to her.

I poked my eggs with my fork again.

How am I supposed to even get close to him? Would I have to become a Death Eater?

It felt as if a huge iceberg plummeted into my stomach.

I know nothing about how to be a Death Eater… I know nothing about how to seduce the Dark Lord….

I got up from the table in a panic and bolted from the Great Hall. I pushed my way through crowded corridors to Dumbledore's office.

"_Chocolate Frog"_ I said as I squeezed my way through the gap between the Gargoyle statue and the opening to Dumbledore's office, unable to wait for it to move completely. I knocked franticly on the door.

"_Come in."_ I heard his tired voice call from the other side.

I swung the door open.

"_Ah, Ms. Black. What a pleasant surprise."_ Dumbledore smiled.

I plopped down in the chair in front of his desk and slouched down sighing heavily.

"_What seems to be troubling you?"_ Dumbledore asked.

I looked into his concerned blue eyes. I could see a half reflection of my tired self looking back at me in his half-moon spectacles.

"_I'm having doubts about myself and my abilities. I mean, I don't even know how to be a proper woman… let alone seduce Voldemort." _I replied.  
_"Maybe he isn't looking for a proper woman."_ Dumbledore smirked.  
_"What do you mean?" _I asked perking up slightly.  
_"Don't you think he would have picked one by now? There are women throwing themselves at him all the time and he hasn't chosen one."_ Dumbledore explained. _"I'm guessing he's looking for unique, powerful & smart. You are all of those things Kate." _  
_"So what sets me apart from all the other unique, powerful and smart women_?" I ask.  
_"You have to figure that out on your own and use it to seduce him."_ Dumbledore replied, still smirking.  
_"Everything has to be a mystery with you doesn't it?"_ I asked slouching down again.

Dumbledore stood up from his desk and started slowly walking around his office. I turned in my chair to watch him.

"_If everyone were just handed answers to their questions without taking the time to think about it and figure some things on their own… they will never truly appreciate the answer."_  
_"Even if it involves my life?"_ I asked  
_"Especially when it involves your life." _Dumbledore replied turning to face me.

I sighed heavily again and stood up from the chair.

"_Can you at least help me with how to become a Death Eater?"_ I asked.

Dumbledore smirked, but said nothing.

"_Of course."_ I sighed as I walked towards the door.  
_"Have you picked a date yet… to erase Severus' mind?"_ Dumbledore asked me as I reached for the door knob.  
_"Christmas Eve."_ I replied not looking back at him. I could already feel the tears swell up in my eyes.  
_"A week from now." Dumbledore said softly.  
"I thought it would be the best time."_  
_"I will be here if you need me."_

I nodded and opened the door a crack to leave.

"_Ms. Black."_ Dumbledore called out.

I turned to face him as a few tears escaped and rolled down my cheeks.

"_I have absolute faith that you will be successful in your future endeavours."_ Dumbledore said confidently.  
_"Thank you Headmaster, at least one of us does."_ I replied as I swung the door open and left his office.

* * *

Reia of course looked stunning. She super straightened her long hair that looked shiny and silky. She wore a tight, navy blue, knee high dress, that boarder line shows too much cleavage.

"_What do you think?"_ Reia asked.

I stopped applying my mascara long enough to glance at her.

"_Perfect."_ I replied.  
_"I hate you. I had to prepare for this all day and you stumble in here twenty minutes ago and you look fantastic."_ Reia pouted as she crossed her arms. _"Where were you anyways?"_

I quickly run a brush through my hair.

"_I was practising again, then I decided to go on a walk_." I replied standing up from in front of the vanity. _"You ready to go?"_  
_"Almost. I don't know what shoes to wear."_ Reia replied as she started sifting through about twenty pairs of shoes.

I stood in front of the full length mirror, staring at this pale red-headed girl wearing a dark green spaghetti strap dress that flairs and puffs at the bottom.

How could I enjoy myself at this party knowing that my time is ticking down faster and faster? I just wished for one moment, time would stand still. So I can figure everything out… to prepare myself mentally and physically. If I could.

"_What do you think? Flats or heels?"_ Reia asked me.

My focus broke on bending the laws of time to answer Reia's simple question.

"_You're already so tall, you should wear flats." _I replied.

I slowly start putting on my lace up high-heels as Reia grabs a pair of flats and tries them out in front of the mirror.

"_Ugh, these make my ankles look fat."_ Reia sneered as she took them off.  
_"If they make your ankles look fat then why do you have them?"_ I asked. Knowing Reia, she was going to be awhile before making up her mind on shoes so I decided to take a seat on the edge of my bed.  
_"Because, they look super cute with boot cut jeans."_ She smirked as she grabbed another pair of shoes.  
_"You have different shoes for different outfits?"_ I asked.  
_"Of course! Who would wear the same old shoes every day?"_ Reia asked.

I looked over to my closet with my two other pair of shoes. One of them being my winter boots, the other pair being sneakers. I look back over at Reia, my eyebrow cocked.

"_Oh, I didn't mean it like that Katie… I mean… well… you should buy more shoes!"_ Reia said, putting on a pair of heels.  
_"I don't care that people look at my feet and say 'Hey, she's wearing the same shoes as yesterday.' If you don't like my shoes, don't look at my feet."_ I replied as Chance jumped up on the bed next to me. He purred as I scratched the top of his head.  
_"It's not about what other people think, it's about what you think. Be confident in yourself and you can have any man eating out of the palm of your hand."_ Reia smirked as she checked out her feet in the heels. _"I like these ones, I'm ready to go."_  
_"Surprisingly that was shorter than I thought it was going to be."_ I said standing up from my bed.

I followed her to the door. I looked back at Chance who has now curled up on my bed, eyes closed face full of content.

"_Don't wait up."_ I smirked as I switched off the light and closed the door behind us.

* * *

I was relieved to see that there were already a few other students and teachers there when Reia and I arrived. After how close Slughorn got at the last party I really didn't want to be alone with him.

"_Ah, Ms. Black! I never knew you could look more stunning, and I see you brought Ms. Mookums with you."_ Slughorn grinned as he wrapped his arm around me. I could smell the scotch on his breath.  
_"Thank you for inviting me_._"_ I said courtesy as I pulled away from him.  
_"Oh, I really enjoy your company Ms. Black."_ Slughorn replied as he grabbed a glass of scotch from a waiter walking by with a tray of various drinks. The ice clinked in the glass as he took a huge sip of the caramel coloured drink. _"Actually I'm a little surprised you didn't bring a male companion along with you to the party." _  
_"Oh, well I currently don't have a boyfriend."_ I replied as Reia and I grabbed a glass of white wine from another waiter walking by with just a tray of that particular drink.  
_"Oh and here I thought all the good women were taken_." Slughorn said, smiling at me weirdly.

I took a huge sip of my wine.

"_I will meet up with you a little later, right now I have more guests to greet" _Slughorn said as he put his now empty glass down on a near-by table. He walked past us and greeted two more people that just arrived.

"_What's his deal?"_ Reia asked as she called over Neville Longbottom, who was dressed in a white button up suit holding a tray of champagne.  
_"He just gets a little weird sometimes."_ I replied as I finish my first glass of wine.  
_"That's more than being 'just a little weird.' That's him being creepy." Reia replied as she placed her_ empty wine glass on the tray and grabbed two glasses of champagne.

"_Thanks."_ I said as I placed my empty glass on the tray as well.  
_"Well, you better watch yourself around him Kate, he's a little shady."_ Reia commented as Neville walked away.  
_"Slughorn? Shady? Oh come on Reia, he's harmless."_ I replied waving Reia off.  
_"Booze makes people do desperate things."_ Reia shrugged. She finished her champagne in one gulp.  
_"Just have another drink and enjoy the party."_ I said as I grabbed two more glasses of white wine from another student waiter who was walking by.  
_"Did I hear that correctly? Little square Kate Black telling me to enjoy a party_?" Reia replied with a smile on her face.

I down the white wine.

"_Yep, you heard that correctly."_ I smirked.

* * *

I was feeling the buzz after only being at the party for an hour and a half. It seemed like all night Reia and I were trying to drink each other under the table. We didn't even contribute much to the party, we just sat in the corner by the fireplace giggling and talking, and taking advantage of all the free booze we could.

"_Remember in our third year we stunk into the kitchens late at night and the house elves caught us and chased us with their little brooms!?"_ Reia laughed, spilling some of her wine onto to the floor.  
_"Hey watch it drunky, you're spilling your drink."_ I laughed as I tried to grab the glass away from her. Reia pulled it away and shook her finger at me.  
_"I can't spill any if I drink it all."_ She replied as she put the glass to her lips and swallowed the remainder of the wine.

I looked down at my half-filled glass of wine. My vision blurred slightly and it looked as if there were two glasses of wine in my hand.

"_You turn Katie."_ Reia slurred.

My stomach shifted just thinking about gulping down the wine.

"_Come on, We don't have…."_ Reia hicked slightly. _"All night."_

I closed my eyes and put the cool glass to my lips. The white wine hit my lips and cascaded down my throat. I shivered slightly as the contents settled in my stomach.

"_That'a girl."_ Reia said punching me in the arm.  
_"I think I'm done drinking."_ I mumbled.  
_"Ah, come on Kate… the night is still young."_ Reia said in a loud voice.  
_"Shhhhhh, you're getting loud! And I think I'm super done."_ I giggled.  
_"Ah, one more. Just one more and then we'll go." _Reia compromised.  
_"Ah fuck it. One more."_ I replied looking for the closest waiter.

Reia attempted to stand up, but her heels were making it difficult to balance herself.

"_Katie, you're gonna have to get the drinks."_ Reia said as she slumped back in her chair.  
_"Fine, but you're getting the next ones…"_ I replied as I slowly stood up.

Reia burst out laughing.

"_What the hell is so funny about that?"_ I replied. I found it hard to also keep my balance. I wobbled slightly as I tried to focus on a blurry Reia.  
_"This is our last drink remember?"_ Reia smirked.  
_"Oh yeah! I already forgot."_ I giggled. _"Don't go anywhere."_  
_"I'll be sitting here waiting for you." _Reia said with a wink.

I blinked a couple of times to try and clear my vision before shuffling my way over to the drink table. I was almost at the table, when I didn't pick my foot up far enough from the ground and I tripped. I was headed right into the drink table when something stopped me.

"_I think you've had enough."_ Snape's voice whispered in my ear.

He stood me up.

"_Snaverus. What are you doing here?"_ I asked.  
_"Dumbledore sent me to deliver a message. Wait for me; I'm going to take you back to your room afterwards."_ Snape said leading me back towards Reia. _"You and Ms. Mookums."_  
_"Aw man, busted."_ Reia huffed as she crossed her arms.

He sat me back down in my chair.

"_I will be right back."_ Snape said before he walked away.  
_"Bummer. I guess the party's over."_ Reia commented.  
_"Did he look mad?"_ I asked.  
_"Yeah."_ Reia replied honestly.  
_"I could use another drink_." I commented.  
_"Well that's good because while you went to get us drinks a waiter with drinks walked by."_ Reia smirked as she pulled two glasses of what looked like scotch from beside the fireplace.

She handed me the glass of scotch. The ice sparkled and glistened from the reflection of the fire. I was busted out of my ice cube trance when the door burst open.

"_I've just discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited."_ Filch said dragging Malfoy into the room.  
_"Okay, okay I was gate crashing alright!"_ Draco replied.  
_"I will… escort him out."_ Snape said stepping forward.

Reia nudged me.

"_He'll be right back my ass."_ Reia snickered_. "At least we have time to finish this drink."_

She downed the scotch. She shivered and took a deep breath in.

Why did he insist on taking Malfoy out? Did he forget about me?

Without hesitation finished the scotch and put the glass down on the table.

"_I'm gonna find out what Severape is up too." _I said standing up.  
_"Okay, I'm going to stay here for another drink I believe."_ Reia smirked.

I used objects to help brace myself up as I walked towards the door.

"_Going already Ms. Black?" Slughorn_ said as he grabbed onto my arm.  
_"Oh, um yeah. I'm pretty tired."_ I replied as I slowly continued to walk towards the door.  
_"It seems like you've had a little too much to drink. Perhaps I should walk you back to your room_." Slughorn suggested.  
_"Oh, no… that's quite alright…"_ I started to say before my legs gave out from underneath me. Thankfully Slughorn grabbed onto my before I hit the floor.

That was…. How many close calls now? Everything was spinning. Everything was blurry. I shouldn't have drank this much.

"_Mr. Longbottom, keep the party going. I will be back in fifteen minutes."_ Slughorn said as he grabbed onto me. Bracing me against him.  
_"Yes Professor Slughorn."_ He replied.

I felt myself being moved forwards. The noise of the chatter from people mingling began to fade quieter and quieter until all I could hear were our footsteps.

"_I'm so sorry Professor. I guess I didn't realise how much I actually drank."_ I admitted trying not to fight the urge to vomit.  
_"Oh no problem my dear. Young girls like to let their hair down, I understand."_ Slughorn replied.

His voice sounded slurred as well.

"_Did you enjoy yourself tonight?"_ Slughorn asked.  
_"Oh yes, it was a wonderful party. Thank you for inviting me."_ I replied.

I stopped and braced myself against the cool stone wall halfway down a corridor.

"_What's wrong?"_ Slughorn asked as he wrapped his arm around me.  
_"I'm just trying not to puke right now. I'm so sorry Professor."_ I replied as I took a few deep breathes.

He waited there with me for a couple of minutes as I tried to mentally control myself not to vomit.

"_Okay, I think I'm good."_ I said and I pushed myself off from the wall, I was stopped by Slughorn's arm. He pushed me back into the wall forcefully.  
_"I think you're better than good."_ He whispered in my ear.  
_"Professor Slughorn?"_ I replied in panic. What was happening?

He turned me around, and slammed my back into the wall.

"_You look stunning in this dress. I just want to take a peak on how you would look out of it_." Slughorn said as he kissed my neck. A strong smell of scotch bathed Slughorn.

I tried to push him off of me. Everything was still spinning; I couldn't even tell were my arms were until he pushed one of them against the wall above my head.

"_Stop! Please stop."_ I pleaded.

I gasped as I felt one of my dress straps break.

_"You're so irresistible…"_ Slughorn muttered as he tried to kiss my lips. I turned my head away avoiding him. He grabbed my cheeks with his free hand and forcefully turned my head towards his. I felt as if I was getting more drunk just from the his breath.

Instantly, I felt his weight lift off of me. I had to brace myself against the wall to keep from falling down. I saw Snape slam Slughorn into the opposite wall. His feet slightly dangled a few inches from the ground and his hand around his throat with his wand pointed at his face.

"_HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER!"_ Snape's voice bellowed threw the corridor.  
_"I swear I did nothing to her!"_ I heard Slughorn holler.

He dug his wand deeper into his cheek.

Everything was blurry, but the spinning got worse if I closed my eyes.

"_I know what I saw, you disgusting, vile piece of worth-less flesh."_ Snape spat.  
_"P-P-Professor Snape, this is just a m-m-misunderstanding."_ Slughorn choked out.

I heard his voice squeak as Snape tightened his grip around his neck.

"_I see no misunderstanding here. All I see is a pathetic horny little weasel trying to take advantage of a drunk girl."_ Snape said through clenched teeth.  
_"I'm sorry, I'm drunk too… I didn't know what I was doing…She's just so desirable." _Slughorn tried to say threw a tight windpipe.  
_"GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON I SOULDN'T KILL YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW."_ Snape shouted as he slammed Slughorn into the wall again.  
_"Please, don't kill me. Please... I don't want to die."_ Slughorn cried.  
_"Sev…."_ I muttered.

My stomach dropped as Snape turned to face me. I saw it. Snape's eyes burned and smoldered as if there were a real fire burning behind them. His look pierced my very core like hot daggers.

Anger, hatred…. Jealousy.

"_Severus!"_ Professor McGonagall shouted from behind us._ "What is going on here!? Release Professor Slughorn right this instant._

Snape glared at Slughorn, still not releasing him.

"_Severus… Now!"_ McGonagall demanded.  
_"You're lucky I don't cut it off and feed it to the dungeon trolls."_ Snape said quietly enough that Professor McGonagall couldn't hear.

Snape hesitantly released Slughorn from his grip. Slughorn rubbed his neck.

"_What is the meaning of all this?"_ McGonagall asked.  
_"N-n-nothing happening here. Just having a friendly argument t-t-that's all."_ Slughorn said trying to smooth things over.

Snape glared and made a slight hissing noise as he grabbed my hand and pulled me away from both McGonagall and Slughorn. I didn't turn back; I don't think I could ever look at Professor Slughorn again. I used my free hand to try and hold up my dress on the side where my strap broke. Snape stopped us when we were far enough from the others.

"_Are you alright? "_ Snape asked me.

I felt as if I couldn't speak. Was it because I was drunk…. Or because I was in shock. I managed to nod.

"_Did he do anything to you?"_ Snape asked me.

I shook my head. He pulled me again as we continued walking. I felt as if we were going down a lot of stairs. I took a few deep breaths.

"_Where are we going?"_ I mumbled.  
_"My room, you shouldn't be left by yourself tonight."_  
_"What about Reia?"_ I asked.  
_"I made sure Ms. Mookums got back to the room safely."_

I couldn't walk any longer. I felt like I only had enough energy left to barely keep my eyes open. Snape stopped as I fell to my knees.

It felt as everything was constantly shifting, like being on the staircases in the castle and then someone hitting fast forward.

"_We're almost there."_ Snape said as he picked me up and cradled me in his arms.

I curled up against his chest. I wish I could feel this safe forever.

I don't remember any more of the walk to Snape's room. I just remember being placed on soft sheets with a warm blanket being placed over me. .

"_There's a bucket on the other side of you. I've already been puked on once tonight, I don't want to make it twice."_ Snape said as he brushed a piece of hair from my face.

I couldn't even smile… I was just… too tired.


End file.
